


Blue Hearts

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: Blue's Clues & You! (TV) RPF, Filipino Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Poetry, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: Just a place to put all of my Josh-related poetry. Rating to be safe.
Relationships: Josh Dela Cruz/Original Genderfluid Character
Kudos: 6





	1. You Called Me Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love??

_When you called me beautiful_

_My world began to spin_

_And it was then I knew_

_Our hearts would someday meld._

_When I heard your laugh_

_And the thoughts inside your heart_

_I thought I heard an angel's voice_

_Calling out to me from deep within my soul._

_Every time your smile crossed your face_

_And your eyes were all aglow_

_I knew I had come home._


	2. A Blanketful of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart kinda exploded oops.

_Run away with me_

_Take my hand in yours._

_Feel the beating of our hearts._

_Buried deep within._

_Tell me your innermost thoughts_

_Let your words wash over me._

_Hold me close if I should cry_

_Cocooned in a blanketful of love._

_Kiss me softly, kiss me tenderly,_

_Breathe new life into my broken soul;_

_Mend my wounded heart._


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might want to read this one with tissues.

_Do you hear my broken soul_

_Crying out to yours?_

_Will you listen to my heart_

_And feel it beat for you?_

_Without your love and guidance,_

_I would disappear like mist_

_Or unwanted smudges on a page._

_For you calm the endless storms_

_That rage inside my mind._


	4. Standing at the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite possibly my darkest poem ever.

_Standing at the edge of the world as I know it_   
_Falling fast and hard_   
_The darkest corners of my mind await me;_   
_And pain clawing at my soul my only fate_   
_Then lost within myself I see you as a beacon of hope_   
_Your hand outstretched to take mine_   
_Fingers entwining, hearts beating in perfect sync_   
_You are my home._


End file.
